imitation black
by AliiceKAnuu-u
Summary: una nueva persona llega a la vida de dante y nero... y viene exactamente a cumplir una mision ¿quien sera? ¿que intenciones tiene?
1. encapuchado

Bien mis queridos lectores

Les informo que soy nueva en esto del mundo de los fic's y espero que sea de su total agrado este fic que he hecho ya hace tiempo atrás, espero que no sean malos conmigo y le den una oportunidad a mi fic. Les agradezco de corazón el simple hecho que se tomen su tiempo en leer esta historia que ha salido de mi cabeza n_n okei dejo de molestarlos.

Los personajes de devil may cry no me pertenecen si no a camcom, personajes, armas o criaturas que no se reconocen del mundo de Dmc con totalmente de mi pertenencia… sin mas que decir, disfruten de su lectura

**Imitation Black**

Capitulo 1: encapuchado

En una cuidad donde por las noches es asechadas por extrañas criaturas, un joven cazador de cabellos blancos y ojos celestes tiene una difícil misión la cual es recoger una pizza familiar en la pizzería debido a que la pizza había demorado en llegar por lo cual el mayor de ellos mando al pobre joven crió a recogerla. Cosa que no le agrado para nada al joven cazador debido a dos razones la primera era tarde y lo despertó para venir por una pizza, y la otra fácil esa noche estaba lloviendo.

-Maldito anciano quien se cree que es para mandarme a llevarle la pizza.-reprochaba el joven cazador mientras caminaba por la cera y ambas manos las escondía en su bolsillo de su pantalón.- debería vengarme pero como.-se pregunto esto mientras mira que no a los lejos exactamente unas cuantas cuadras en la esquina de la calle la pizzería estaba abierta.- ya se tal vez pida su pizza con anchoas después de todo el odia las anchoas.-dice el joven mientras en su labios marca una leve sonrisa malévola.- pero tal vez me haga regresarla… ah no hay nada que hacer.- dice por vencido mientras llega enfrente de la pizzería abre la puerta del local para entrar.

Pasaron varios minutos media hora exactamente para que el joven cazador volviera a salir cargando consigo una pizza grande familiar. Camino por varios minutos por la cera hasta que decidió tomar un atajo por lo cual corto camino dando vuelta por una esquina terminando caminar en un callejón abandonado debido a que no había ningún alma allí, ni una persona.

-_Tal vez tan tarde que ya todos en la cuidad deben estar dormidos_.-pensó para si mismo el cazador cuando en eso una presencia sintió. Algo no estaba bien en ese lugar y lo supo no solo por que se sentía un escalofrió allí, si no que el silencio era tan profundo que apenas el sonido del viento se podía escuchar.- esto no esta para nada bien.- al decir esto el joven cazador escucho un ruido el cual no venia tan lejos de allí.

El joven cazador corrió rápidamente hacia donde provenía el ruido para ver como un hombre al parecer un vagabundo era partido a la mitad por una oz, provocando que la sangre del vagabundo saliera salpicando varias partes del lugar.

-Valla esto será divertido.-dijo el joven cazador cuando en eso saca su blue rose comenzado a atacar ala criatura la cual al percibir la presencia del joven cazador comienza a correr a toda prisa hacia el joven con la intención de matarlo.- de acuerdo ven te enseñare varios trucos.-dice el joven cazador cuando en eso siente otra presencia por lo cual hace que el demonio baje un poco la guardia recibiendo un fuerte golpe haciendo que este se dirigiera rápidamente hacia la pared que estaba cerca chocando con esta y provocando dejar un hueco en ella.

La rara criatura comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba el joven el cazador, el cual se estaba levantado del suelo. La criatura quiso volver a aprovechar de la ventaja que tenia debido a que el joven estaba en guardia baja por lo cual comenzó a acercarse rápidamente hacia el joven cazador el cual al sentir la presencia de que el demonio se estaba acercando saco rápidamente a su blue rose y le dio un disparo en la cabeza lo que provoco que un choro de sangre comenzaba a salpicar de la cabeza del demonio y caer al suelo sin vida alguna para después desaparecer.

-Valla si que me dio un golpe.-dijo el joven cazador sacudiéndose sus ropas cuando en eso miro al final del callejón y vio una persona había presenciado todo lo que había sucedido, esta persona estaba vestida con una capucha negra y su rostro era cubierto con la ayuda del gorro de la capucha la cual cubría parte de su cara.- ¿quien eres?-grito el joven cazador mirando a la desconocida persona.

La cual no hizo nada en la absoluto solamente giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse de allí lo cuanto posible, ya estando solo el joven cazador tomo la pizza la cual había dejado a un lado antes de empezar a pelear contra aquella criatura por suerte nada le había pasado, tomo la pizza y se dirigió hacia un local llamado devil may cry donde un caza demonios mayor lo espera ya impaciente a que llegaba. Al estar enfrente del local abrió la puerta con facilidad entrando al local y al encontrarse con el cazador mayor el cual estaba sentado en su silla con los pies sobre el escritorio.

-Valla hora de llegar crió.-dice el mayor cazador mientras el otro solamente deja la pizza sobre el escritorio.

-Sabes cada vez que me mandes a la tienda, pizzería o cualquier lugar te cobrare.-dice el joven cazador mirando al mayor el cual solo ríe burlonamente.

-Si así el servicio es mejor de seguro aceptaría, nero.-dice el cazador mayor mientras rie.

-Como sea me iré a dormir estoy cansado.-dijo nero mientras subía las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba.

-Has lo que quiera, crió.-dice el cazador mayor mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza y comenzaba a devorar.

-Maldito seas dante.-dijo entre dientes el joven cazador mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta dar con su cuarto entrando en el, quitándose el abrigo y los zapatos para después dejar caer su cuerpo a la cama para que después de unos minutos quedaba profundamente dormido.

Mientras en otro sitio una persona encapuchaba caminaba libremente por un callejón oscuro el cual se detuvo al sentir una presencia que hace varias horas atrás había estado molesto desde que llego a esta cuidad, volteo hacia atrás y observo una silueta a la salida del callejón el cual no le llamo del todo mucha atención continuo caminando acercándose mas a aquella silueta hasta el punto de quedar a unos escasos metros de distancias.

-Debe ser muy común ver cosas como tu.-dijo el encapuchado mientras mira como la silueta lentamente comienza a cambiar al tal modo de desformarse creando en una a una enorme criatura de mas o menos dos metros de estatura, sus ojos eran de un tono carmesí demasiado oscuro, tenia una cuchillas en vez de manos e incluso tenia como algunas púas alrededor de su cuerpo. El encapuchado observo ahora la criatura que tenia enfrente por lo cual una sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

-Ya era hora que te mostrase como eres.-dijo el encapuchando escuchando cierto tono de sarcasmo mientras mira a la criatura la cual comienza a dar un paso hacia delante.- venga, vamos no muerdo.-dijo esto haciendo una señal con su mano para que se acercarse.

El demonio obedeció al instante dando un salto para atacar al encapuchado el cual esquivo el ataque del demonio con cierta facilidad, entonces el demonio regreso a atarlo a una gran velocidad mientras usaba sus manos para hacerle daño, pero el intento fue en vano pues el encapuchado esquivo fácilmente el ataque dando un salto el cual hizo que cayese de pie sobre el bote de la basura.

-Vamos ya ni me abuela es tan lenta.-dijo esto burlonamente haciendo que el demonio enfureciera mas y esta vez con un movimiento de brazo logro hacer una ráfaga de fuego el cual iba directamente hacia el bote de basura, el encapuchado logro a tiempo saltar del bote para después al estar en el aire sacara un arma de fuego color negro con toques dorados y dando un disparo en el aire le dio al demonio exactamente en un ojo haciendo que perdiese al instante la vista de aquel ojo.

El encapuchado cayó de pie en el suelo y miro al demonio el cual sangre comenzaba a salpicar en el ojo de este.

-Bien será mejor ponerle fin a esto.-dijo esto mientras sacaba una espada el cual el mando era de un color negro con toques en plateado con el cual comenzó a acercarse rápidamente hacia el demonio con una gran rapidez.

Pero no le fue fácil encajarle la espada al demonio pues este bloqueo el ataque usando ambas manos, el encapuchado embosa una sonrisa ante ese acto.

-Valla y yo que pensaba que los demonios no teñían celebro lo malo es…-dijo esto mientras sacaba de nuevo su arma color negro/dorado y le disparaba al demonio en la cabeza aprovechando que este había bajado al guardia al momento de bloquear su ataque.- que la fiesta se acaba por hoy.-dijo esto ultimo mientras realiza un movimiento con la espada haciendo que la sangre que había en ella salpicara dejando la espada sin ningún rastro de sangre y guardado su arma negra, miro como el demonio caía al suelo ahora sin vida alguna.

El encapuchado se hizo a un lado y continuo con su camino dejando atrás aquel demonio que estaba muerto el cual rápidamente se convirtió en polvo.

Los rayos de sol lentamente comenzaron a entrar por la ventana hasta llegar al rostro del joven cazador provocando que poco a poco despertarse de su sueño, hasta el grado de no poder soportar mas los rayos del sol haciendo que el rápidamente se levantarse de su cama y caminara rápidamente al baño en el cual se tomo una ducha con agua fría, para después salir del baño con una toalla sobre su cabeza y con unos pantalones de color negro decidió bajar al piso de abajo para ver si dante ya había despertado debido a que tiene la construmbre de dormir donde le plazca pues a veces se duerme en la silla de su escritorio, otras en el sofá y pocas veces en su cuarto, y eso sucede solamente si una mujer lo acompaña a este a hacer sabrá dios que hacen allí.

-Dante.-llamo nero mientras bajaba las escaleras para mirar el lugar vació, el joven cazador observo la sala por unos momentos hasta que logro ver sobre el escritorio una nota de papel, el se acerco a ella y tomo la nota para comenzar a leer lo que decía en ella.

_Hey __crió._

_Si despiertas y no me encuentras es que ando en una misión importante así que te dejo a cargo solo por un rato, no hagas nada estupido o tonto y si me buscan diles que no estoy llegare al rato._

_Atte._

_Dante_

-Algo estupido.-dijo el joven totalmente indignado.- cuando he hecho algo asi.-dijo esto mientras hacia una bola con el papel y lo lanzaba hacia el cesto de basura el cual cayo sin mucho éxito.-demonios.-fue lo que se limitó a decir antes de tocase la puerta.- es raro es muy temprano para que allá visitas o clientes.-dijo esto mirando hacia el reloj el cual daba exactamente las 7 de la mañana.

El joven cazador suspiro y camino hacia la puerta, la cual abrió mientras daba un pequeño bostezo y se rascaba la nuca al abrir los ojos miro a la persona que la noche anterior miro después de haber acabado con aquel demonio, esa persona era el encapuchado.

-Pero quien eres.-dijo esto hasta de sentir como el encapuchado rapidamente entra al lugar.

Continuara…

Gracias por leer n_n


	2. noticias buenas o malas

**Imitation black**

**Capitulo 2: noticia buenas o malas.**

-Pero quien eres.-dijo esto hasta de sentir como el encapuchado rápidamente entra al lugar, quedando en medio de lo que seria la estancia mirando alrededor.- oyes seas quien seas no me dejan meter desconocidos aquí, asi que te pido que te vallas.-dijo nero mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la persona encapuchada la cual al sentir la mano de el rápidamente toma su brazo haciendo una maniobra haciendo que el joven demonio cayera al suelo de espalda.

Un quejido de dolor fue lo que se oyó del joven cazador el cual a abrir los ojos miro como el encapuchado mirada detenidamente la pared donde dante tenia sus armas las cuales había obtenido en sus misiones.

-Que quieres.-dijo nero ya fastidiado, el encapuchado se limito a voltear a verlo para después regresar su vista hacia el escritorio de dante y tomar entre sus manos la foto de la madre de dante.- hey no tomes cosas ajenas.

-Donde esta dante.-dijo el encapuchando mientras seguía mirando la foto detenidamente.

-No esta aquí, si eres uno de esos que vienen a darle trabajo a dante.-hizo una pequeña para mirar al encapuchado el cual había tomado haciendo en la silla de dante la cual estaba enfrente del escritorio. Ahora si esto seria un lio para el pues nadie absolutamente nadie se siente en la silla de dante por que si no ahora si seria una tercera guerra mundial o peor el fin del mundo- si buscas a dante mejor ven mas tarde, de acuerdo asi que sal de aquí antes de que llegue y mire que estas…-pues el joven demonio no termina de hablar pues oye como la puerta del local se abre.

Nero volteo con miedo hacia la puerta esperando a que no fuera dante, y al abrir los ojos para mirar de quien se trataba se pone en blanco al mirar que era dante el cual venia con una pizza familiar (como era costumbre).

-Hey crió he llegado y con pizza.-pero dante al ver que alguien mas estaba en el local se enfurece pues ya venia de una misión y no quería ir a otra y lo peor de todo es que estaba esta "persona" sentada en su asiento especial, en su trono real por asi decirlo. Dante rápidamente saca a Ivory y le apunta con ella a la persona que estaba sentada en su asiento, esta persona al sentirse amenazada saca también un arma negra con toques en dorado y le apunta a dante.-no me importa quien seas, si eres un cobrador, un cazador, un demonio e incluso un violador nadie absolutamente nadie se sienta en mi lugar.-dice dante serio pero en su rostro se miraba lo muy molesto o mas bien enojado que estaba, en cambio el encapuchado baja el arma y se pone en pie.

-Bien toma tu lugar, que esta mas viejo que tu .-dice el encapuchado mientras se cruza de brazos. Dante solo se le queda mirando unos segundos hasta que comienza a reir cosa que llamo a nero la atención y lo dejo totalmente sorprendido.-bipolar.-se limitio a decir el encapuchado mirando a dante.

-Quien demonios eres.-dijo dante mientras no paraba de reír.- por que ahora que lo pienso soy feliz al saber que no eres un cobrador o mas bien alguien que viene a matarte.

-Como sabes eso dante.-le dijo nero el cual miro al mayor extrañado.

-Por que si hubiera sido eso ya me abría matado o quien sabe.-dijo dante mientras seguía riendo.- y bien quien demonios eres tu.-dijo refiriéndose al encapuchado.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del encapuchado mientras miraba a dante.

-No creo que quieras saber.-dice el encapuchado mientras sonrie y mira a dante.

-No me importa, solo dime.-dijo dante el cual dejo de reír para sonreír mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza y le daba un mordisco para después comenzar a masticar.

-Soy tu hijo.-al decir esto la sonrisa de dante se borro.

-como.-dijo sorprendido mientras el pedazo de pizza que había estado devorando era atorado en su garganta para comenzar a dar golpes el mismo en el pecho intentando poder escupir el pedazo. Tardo unos segundos cuando en eso el pedazo de pizza salio volando de su boca para después estrellarse contra una ventana la cual se rompió por el golpe.

-Dante no sabia que tenias un hijo.-dijo nero mientras intentaba aguantar la risa por lo la reacción que había visto venir del mayor hace unos segundos.

-A callar crió.-le dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento y ponía ambas manos sobre el escritorio.- y tu.-dijo ahora dirigiéndose al encapuchado.- como demonios puedes ser mi hijo.

-Pues soy tu hijo y no creo que el único.-dice mientras cruza sus brazos.- después de todo eres un mujeriego de primera, de seguro toda mujer que pasa por la puerta te la has llevado a la cama.-dice el encapuchado mientras comienza a reir.

-No creo que seas mi hijo.-dice dante mientras vuelve a tomar asiento en su silla y recarga sus pies sobre la mesa del escritorio.

-Bien como tu quieras viejo.-dice el encapuchado mientras encoge de hombros.

-¿Que quieres?.-dijo al fin dante mientras ponia sus manos en su nuca.

El encapuchado solamente miro a dante unos segundos se acerco a el para después dejar una nota de papel en el escritorio. Dante miro el papel lo tomo y lo examino por unos segundos para que después su cara cambiara a un tono rojo y no por sonrojo si no por enojo.

-Rayos.-dijo dante aventando el papel, el cual nero lo tomo antes de que este cayera al suelo y mirándolo después.

-Positivo, entonces en verdad eres su hijo.-dijo mirando al encapuchado, el cual solamente acierto con la cabeza mientras se recargaba en una silla.

-Exacto ahora si crees dante o debería decirte "papi".-dice con cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz mientras miraba a dante.

Dante el cual seguía en la misma posición de antes volvió a tomar un trozo de pizza para comenzar a devorárselo. Cuando por fin logro terminar de comer el trozo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador donde saca un bote de cerveza lo abrió para darle un sorbo y regresar hacia su trono o como dirían el asiento de dante.

-Bien.-dijo dante mientras tomaba asiento y bebia un poco.- ¿como te llamas y que quieres de mi?.

El encapuchado el cual miraba el lugar dio un suspiro para después responder.

-Mi nombres es nahomy y vine aquí a protegerte.-dijo el encapuchado mientras miraba a un a su alrededor.

-¿nahomy? Entonces tu debes de ser….-dice nero cuando en interrumpido por el encapuchado.

-Si soy una mujer.-al decir esto dante comienza a hacerse a reir a carcajadas.- que dije algo.

-No nada, es solo que me causa risa el simple hecho de que una mujer venga aquí a protegerme, en vez de tratar de matarme, darme un balazo en la cabeza, entre otras cosas.-dijo dante mientras seguía riendo ya llevándose su mano a su estomago debido al dolor que le provocaba al reír mucho.

-Pues yo diría que es mas cómico el simple hecho de que tu único hijo es una mujer.-comienza a reír nero cuando en eso dante para de reír en seco y nero también al sentir la miraba amenazante del encapuchado.-lo siento, pero ahora que lo pienso por que vienes a proteger a dante.

Cuando dijo esto hasta el mismísimo dante estaba de acuerdo con lo que el crió había dicho por que venia a protegerlo si en verdad el es su padre no debería ser a la viceversa. El encapuchado solamente tomo asiento en el sofá para después contestar.

-La verdad vengo del futuro exactamente unos 7 años o 8.-dice el encapuchado mientras mira a dante y nero.

-No me digas acaso eres determinator (como se escriba XD).-dijo dante con cierto tono de burla.

-Algo así.-se limito a decir el encapuchado.- la verdad es que en esta época tengo unos 10 años y dentro de 4 serán cuando me conozca.-dice el encapuchado mientras rie.

-Entonces, por que estas aquí.-dice nero mientras cruza de brazos y se recarga sobre la pared de aun lado.

-Vine a proteger a dante.-dice mientras se levanta.- la verdad dentro de unos digamos 8 años dante sera asesinado.-dice el encapuchado mientras toca la batería que estaba en la esquina con una mano.

-Asesinado y ese milagro después de que lo han intentado por varios años, por miles de personas dentro de 8 años lo logran.-dice nero con cierto tono de sarcasmo aunque era de burla.

-Si aunque no lo creas.-dice el encapuchando mientras ahora miraba las armas de dante.

-Y quien me matara.-dice dante con curiosidad en su tono de voz.

-Tu mismo.-dice el encapuchado cosa que ahora si dejo a ambos cazadores sorprendidos.

-El.-dice nero al mismo tiempo que dante, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Yo.-dijo dante al mismo tiempo que nero señalándose a si mismo.

-Si pues mirar, dentro de 8 años en una misión que tendrá dante contra un demonio por lo cual este demonio tomara tu sangre para comenzar a investigar.-dice el encapuchado mientras mira a ambos.

-Pero que quiere investigar.-dice nero el cual seguía de brazos cruzados.

-Quieren hacer una imitación de dante.-dice el encapuchado mientras mira por la ventana.

-Una imitación de mía, que acaso no es suficiente conmigo que golosos.-dice dante en tono de burla.

-La verdad esta imitación es muy diferente a tu dante.-dice el encapuchado mientras mira por la ventana detenidamente.

-Que miras tanto.-dice nero con cierto tono de curiosidad cuando en eso mira como dante también se queda mirando hacia la ventana.

En eso un pequeño temblor se dio en el lugar, haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo.

-Diablos me encontraron.-dijo el encapuchado mientras rápidamente se dirigió a la salida. Dante corrió rápidamente hacia la pared donde tenía sus armas para tomar sus queridas Evony y Ivory colocándolas a sus lados mientras también toma a rebellion colgándola a su espada.

-Vamos crió, hay fiesta y no queremos ser descorteces con nuestros invitados.-dice dante mientras sale corriendo hacia la puerta.

Nero reacciona al rato después toma a Red Queen y a Blue rose para después salir también de allí corriendo encontrándose a dante en la entrada del local donde ambos miran a un demonio grande como unos 3 metros de altura en una de sus manos tenia algo que parecía como una motosierra mientras que en su espada hacia varias púas las cuales a simple vista se veían muy afiladas, sin mencionar el liquido verdoso que salía sobre su boca y en su otra mano había lo que seria un mazo gigante a estilo vikingos mientras en su cabeza había un par de cuernos y sus ojos eran de solo rojos con tonos negros.

-Que es eso.-dice nero sorprendido al ver a tal criatura.

-Es un Elkiterehes, son los demonios que me han estado siguiendo durante un buen rato.-dice el encapuchado mientras saca una espada la cual en el mango tenia un color rojo con negro.

-Bien al parecer la fiesta esta que será interesante.-dice dante al ver como otras dos criaturas iguales a la anterior aparecían en el lugar.- aunque ahora que lo miro bien estas criaturas hacen que mi suegra se vea mas hermosa.

-Dirás suegras.-dice el encapuchado mirando a dante.

-Valla esto puede empeorar.-dice nero cuando en eso comienza a llover.

-Allí esta tu respuesta.-le dice dante mientras tomaba a rebellion y se lanzaba al ataque siendo acompañado por el encapuchado.

**Continuara….**

**Bien antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que leen el fic y muchas gracias tambien por el comentario aunque fuera uno por algo se empieza, gracias por la molestia y bien esperoo que la continuación sea de su total agrado n_n**

**Arigato..**


End file.
